Communication busses may be used to transfer information between components of computing systems in a wide variety of settings. Bus training may involve configuring transmitters, receivers and other bus components to have the appropriate voltage and/or timing settings so that data is properly detected and interpreted at the receiving end of the bus. Typically, a bus may be trained only once in a manufacturing environment (e.g., the factory) prior to shipment of the computing system to the retailer and/or end user. The operating environment of the bus, however, may differ significantly from the manufacturing environment in terms of thermal conditions, power consumption, and so forth, particularly as components deteriorate over time. This mismatch between the training conditions of the manufacturing environment and the runtime conditions of the operating environment may therefore result in conventional busses operating under suboptimal configurations.